yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 13 Episode 39: Operation Cleanse begins!
Participants Deucalion Gray Dominic Corvo Special Unit: GOLIATH Tenshimaru Preparing For War -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLwZziE9BHw) In the edges of District One, hundreds of Goliath Marines are called to order and formation as Commander Colt takes the stand in front of them all. Duke stands to the side as one of Colts right hand men and he begins to address the battalion size amount of Marines in front of him.-“Good afternoon, Marines!”-Every Marine in the courtyard in front would yell out with motivation and pride-“Good afternoon, Sir!”- Colt continues to speak afterwords-“At ease, Marines…Now I know you have been working yourselves to the bone to make an impact on what happens in this city! Now our work has come to success and we have finally been given the order we long to receive!”-Colt looks over at Duke who is standing at parade rest in his all black Gun Kata suit. Duke looks over at Colt and he would nod to him as a sign of respect. Colt smiles as this happens and he yells out to his Marines once more-“We shall finally begin Operation Cleanse!”-The Marines in the crowd begin to cheer as their hunger for war had been growing since the first stages of KPD’s involvement with GOLIATH. Duke catches movement coming up to the stage and he surprised to see this man walk up the steps to where Duke is standing. A man with light brown skin and three red lines coming down his face, Duke instantly recognizes him. Duke smiles a bit, staring at the Mohawk that this man has and he returns back to Parade Rest. That is when this new man enters Parade rest right next to Duke. He is wearing the standard Service Charlie uniform that Goliath has. Colt notices this new man’s presence as well and introduces him to the Marines-“Listen up, Men! The two Men…No…The two Spartans! Who will be leading you into this mission and getting all of you home…First! A man who needs no introduction to all of you! One of the founders of Goliath and by far one of the baddest motherfuckers on this planet! Master Sergeant Deucalion Gray!”- The Marines all roar out with pride at their first leader.-“And to the right of him! A Marine who has worked the grind for many years since the beginning of our time! One of the most skilled fighters on this Earth!...Staff Sergeant Dominic Corvo!!!”- (http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Dominic_Corvo) The two men now walk forward to be in view of their Marines as they all cheer with a loud thunder. Duke quietly whispers to Dominic-“It’s nice to see you again, Corvo. I take it all went well with your last mission?”- Dominic smirks a bit as he raises his fist up to his Marines as their sign or power. The fellow Marines take part in this gesture and he replies back to Duke-“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t.”- Colt walks over to the two of his leaders-“Okay, Marines. You each have been giving the orders and your briefing on the plan. Take these Marines and give them the word of the day. I’ll see you all at 20:00 hours.”- Colt then walks off stage and Duke quickly takes the microphone.-“Listen up, Gents. All Marines of Company Alpha and Bravo will be rolling with me! We will meet up at 13:00 hours for mission briefing and weapons check. Company Charlie and Delta will be with Staff Sergeant Corvo, 13:00 for mission briefing and weapons check. Let’s get some, Marines!”- All of the Battalion roar out in excitement as they make their ways to their respective meeting points.- Write the second section of your page here. Keeping your Marines Informed -( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSqm5Id6Hw0) Within the next hour, Duke has his Marines all piled into an auditorium to give them their brief on what will be happening with Operation Cleanse. Once all the Marines were in the room and in their seats, Duke begins to pase back and forth slowly on the stage.-“Okay, Gents…This is the order received by HQ.”-Duke begins to read from a piece of paper that is the document to describe this mission.-“At exactly 22:00 Marines from Alpha and Bravo company will depart to District one Memorial Chapel…We all know this as one of the biggest Catholic Churches in the city…Intel has proven that underneath the cloack of God and Church, The TenshiMaru secretly conduct their Yakuza business here. The Tenshimaru is a clan that hold ties with one of the biggest Yakuza clans in this city…The Kagemaru. Our means of transportion will be the ALGC Tip Of The Sword. Companies Charlie and Delta will travel on the ground in MRAP’s, MI7 Tanks, and Hogs. Their plan of action is to get close enough to the church and keep our window of attack open. They will be the first to initiate contact and we will soon bring the Spartan Shield to these Yakuza assholes. As we gain access to the skies above District One we will have Paratroopers jump with stealth onto the roof of the Church to gain access points to all areas of this building. Infantry will quickly take the church by force!”-Duke quickly presses a button on a remote in his hand and the blueprints to the church appear on a projector for all the Marines to see.-“First Platoon and Second Platoon of Charlie company will attack from the front, leaving no exit points from the front door or windows. They will block off these points but not enter inside of the church! Third and Fourth Platoon of Charlie will take charge from the back of the church and just like Lead Series, they will remain security to make sure no one gets out after our initial point of entry. Delta company, will be split as well the same way as Charlie company. When given the command by Corvo they will charge into the facility of the Church and begin door to door breaches of every room inside of this church. Now as this happens we will be attacking from the skies. Alpha company will be our paratroopers who will find themselves on the roof, ready to attack. Once contact is made your orders are to breach into the top floors of the church and take out anything and everything in your path. As soon as you are inside and secure, Delta company will follow through your set path and both companies will take each floor this building has. This Church is nine stories high and has hundreds of rooms all together. If you look at your Five Paragraph Order in front of you, you will see which Fire Teams will take what rooms and what Platoon will have which floor. Study these orders men as this is just the first step in our plan to retake our city!”-The brief would continue for an hour or so, Duke being very meticulous on the missions he receives. Duke looks down at his watch and as 20:00 approaches, Duke dismisses his men to grab their gear and be ready to roll at 22:00.- Setting the Stage -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8qlOH0jGeE) At 22:00 hours the plan is set in motion and Goliath begins to move! On the ground Corvo and his Marines are already on route to the location in their hogs and tanks. Civilians who are wondering in the alleyways look on as the raging hogs drive past them. As 20:25 comes around, Corvo has his Marines set up at all corners of this place, having the church surrounded. Snipers are set up on the rooftops all around the Church as Grunts pile in the alleyways just waiting for their order to strike. The Hogs are set up so the .50 Cal turrets are in good enough view to begin riddling the church with rounds. Corvo calls into HQ-“Lead Series is in position…waiting on Follow.”- Colt’s voice appears over the comm now as he says from his Quarterdeck on Tip Of The Sword-“You don’t have to wait much longer…We’re already here.”- And within an instant, out of the clouds bursts a large carrier ship! Corvo and his men look to see this huge ship come to a halt directly over the church. Corvo says to himself-“Dear Lord…”- The silent airship is almost as big as the entire block and “Tip of the sword” can be read on the side. Within a few seconds of it stopping, jumpers begin to fall from the ship aiming towards the church. One by one they begin to land on the roof of the church and get into their positions for their attack. Once they are all set, one last body comes flying down from the sky. Duke descends down from the ship in his bright green NEMBAS suit with his two pistols in hand.-“Attack now, Marines!!!!”- And with that simple order all hell begins to break loose!- Attack on Tenshimaru -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bVMiWPB9Wo) The turrets on the back of the hogs begin to spin up as they unload hundreds of rounds into the church building within a matter of seconds. The Marines all firing from a 360 degree, cutting into the wall and windows of the people inside. The .50 cals begin to hit people who are sitting inside of the church as screams begin to almost over sound the weapon systems being used. Inside of the building the men in white suits yell out-“What the fuck is happening!? Defend this Chu-GUUUHH!!!!”-And before he could finish his sentence he is mowed down by the .50 cal rounds that wave through the first floor. Once the turrets had cleared the way for the first floor, the grunts quickly begin to charge with their automatic rifles, shooting anything that walks! Within seconds the streets begin to roar with the sound of boots hitting the deck, charging to the building! The grunts of Charlie company make their way to the windows and doors and begin to aim down their sights. Thunderous sounds of their rifles firing at anyone that is left alive begins to fill the streets. One of the clansmen comes running out with a rifle in hand, firing at the windows. That is when the grunts of Delta who had come from the back aim down and practically rip the man in half with 5.56mm Uranium rounds from their rifles. His body slowly falls to the floor as the first floor ahd completely become a bloodbath. Within a few short minutes the first floor had become Goliath’s. Up above, Duke’s men quickly rappel into the windows of the top floor and begin to unload their weapons on the white suits! One Marine comes into CQC with a white suit and he quickly swings his rifle and hits the man in the face with his rifles buttstock. Unknown to the Marines that these white suits carried around Murderous Intent, the white suit quickly grabs his cross and begins to stab the long end into the neck of the Marine. This marine roars out in pain as his partner quickly unloads an entire magazine into this man with the cross. Duke continues to descend through the air and as his body is about to make impact with the building like a missile he begins to shoot into the roof to weaken its structure. His body crashes through the roof and an added floor to end up on the either floor instead of the ninth. When he finally comes to a stop he sees nothing but White Suits all around him and he quickly begins to fire his pistols in all directions. Using his Gun Kata to his advantage his rounds quickly begin to make impact on vital areas of these clansmen. Blood begins to squirt out of their bodies as Duke stands in the center of the room, only moving his arms to shoot his pistols as these villians. His arms swing around his head and his chest to be able to shoot behind him as he one by one takes out these men. On the first floor Corvo uses his comm to reach out to Duke-“First floor has been cleared, how is it on your end?”- At that moment Duke finishes off the last of the men on the eighth floor and while in his Gun kata stance he reports in to comm-“Eighth and nine floor cleared.”- Corco nods and they begin to move up the floors. While that happens, Duke does the same for his men and they begin to move down, aiming to meet in the middle. Getting The Job Done -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjwFe6okyUw) The chaos continues to bring blood and death to the large church as Goliath quickly begins to move up and down the floors! The White Suits had quickly gathered their own weapons and actually made this mission a fight! Using their murderous intent to their best of abilities they begin to risk all just to take out as many Marines as they can. Little did they know is that their enemy in Marines is not one that they are used to seeing. Just as much as the White Suits want to kill, Marines long for the rush of battle and killing. In their own sense, Marines have a worse murderous intent than the White Suits do. Rounds continue to fire down the hallways and individual rooms where battle is taking place. Little by little the White Shirts begin to make a dent in the Marine’s numbers! Corvo moves up to the third floor and using his special bow and arrow style of fighting he says to himself-“Enough of this!”- Dominic reaches back for a bow and he draws one of his Warhead Arrows and quickly aims around a corner where a group of the white suits are. They are using the wall as cover as the Marines are closing them in! Dominic releases this arrow and it quickly zooms through the air and curves around the corner to impact one of the white suits in the eye! This causes the arrow to pierce through the head of this man and the men behind him would notice a bright blinking light coming off the arrowhead.-“SHIT!” is what they all yell out but by that time it had been too late. The arrowhead quickly explodes and kills all of them and creates a quick tremor in the building. Duke feels this while coming down to the 6th floor and asks-“The hell was that, Corvo?”- Dominic then says to Duke-“Just getting the job done, Master Serg.”- The Missing Link -Within the hour, both series’ make it to the fifth floor and with their mass of Marines quickly take it over without much resistance. Dominic and Duke meet up and even though they had searched all the rooms they are shocked to see that the Chairmen or any of the high ranks were not here. Duke asks-“Do you think intel missed something?”-Dominic reaches up to his hood and pulls it down, revealing the sweat all over his body and he says-“It might be that they knew we were coming?”- The two go back and forth now which causes them to allow the Marines to get called off, leaving a few back to continue searching the building. Within the next fifteen minutes all that remains is a Squad of Marines. The Tip Of The Sword however remains in the sky above the church. As the two leaders struggle to figure out what is going on, the sounds of a man groaning in pain can be heard in the room. Duke quickly runs over to him and grabs this White Suit by the collar and asks-“Where is your leader?”- The White Suit laughs as blood drips from his mouth-“Do you really think I’d tell you!? HAHAHA”- Duke grunts a bit as he understands that Yakuza clans are always loyal and trying to get intel out of them might as well be next to impossible. But Duke uses the tools at his disposal and he begins to listen to this man’s heartbeat and examines how he is moving and speaking. This is a technique that Scorpion had taught him to catch someone in a lie. So even though he may not reveal the location of his boss, Duke may be able to get something out of this White Suit.-“Are they here?”- The White Suit then says-“Of course not! They knew your rookie asses would be here!”-As Duke listened to this man’s heartbeat he determines that this statement is a lie. Duke squints his eyes and asks with a serious tone-“Is there a basement?...”-The White Suit looks down at Duke and remains quiet now. Duke gets all the information he needs and he quickly thrusts his left hand into the man’s chest, releasing his energy blade to stab into him. After the man’s life leaves his body, Duke begins to move down the building steps while saying to Dominic-“They are below us!”- The Final Battle -Both leaders quickly blow a whole into the floor and drop down into the basement. When they get there they are greeted by hundreds of white suits and the mayhem quickly continues. Out of quick reaction, Dominic quickly fires three warhead arrows and three small explosions quickly take the basement and kill a large number of the white suits. Duke quickly moves around the room with his pistols, shooting anything within sight. One by one these two begin to clear house as if it were nothing. Duke’s shoot spits the bullets that are being shot at him back at them with ease! Duke’s arms swing back and forth across his chest as he unloads rounds into the White suits. Blood flies everywhere as this happens. As this is going on, Dominic begins to get into some CQC himself and he quickly draws his hidden blades that rest under his forearms. He then begins to jump around the room like a monkey as he begins to slash and stab his blades into the white suits all around him. Within the next few minutes the room is completely emptied of Tenshimaru. Duke and Dominic slowly begin to make their way past the first basement room and when they enter the back room they are greeted by the Chairman who is sitting in a chair and smoking on his cigar. Dominic begins to breath heavier as he is a peak human but even they can get tired after all the battle they had just been a part of. Duke on the other hand steps in front of Dominic and says-“I will handle this, Dominic…”- That is when the chairman stands up and his aura quickly begins to fill the room like a bad omen. He then asks Duke-“You shall handle me?...”- Goliath Strikes Hard -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1e7BSdw7vI) Duke slowly walks towards this man as his HUD begins to grasp onto the Chi nature that this chairman is using. As this happens the chairman quickly zooms towards Duke and lands a powerful right handed cross punch! This causes Duke to stagger back a bit but he quickly raises his pistols and begins to fire. As this happens the chairman swiftly lifts his hands to cause Duke’s bullet trail off so he cannot shoot him. The two begin to move around each other in a form of Wing Chun fighting as their arms continue to swing across each other’s. Duke’s body spins around as he tries to get a good angle to land a shot on this man. Duke’s pistols run dry and knowing he has no more mags left he uses his last round to fire a diversion to spin once more. His body lifts into the air and he quickly lands a spinning head kid on the chairman. This causes the chairman to land on the floor and quickly roll back to his feet. Duke lands on the floor again now in a Muy Thai stance as he tells the chairman-“Come on!”- But before Duke could continue any futher, Dominic comes from out of nowhere and his hidden blade pierces through the lower back of the chairman. Blood spurts out of his belly from the end of the blade piercing through him! The chairman quickly turns around and grabs Dominic by the head with both hands. He then thrusts his head forward and hits Dominic with a hard headbutt that sends a cracking sound to echo throughout the entire basement. Duke quickly yells out-“Dominic! Shit!”-and begins to charge at the Chairman. The chairman stops Duke mid-way and the two begin to exchange blows back and forth. Duke ducks under one of the chairman’s punches and Duke quickly strikes with a powerful superman punch to the cheek! This causes the chairman to stagger backwards as he says to Duke-“You think you can beat me with that shitty stand uP!”- The Chairman was said to beat even Keyome Tasanagi in a hand to hand fight so Duke has his work cut out for him. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdr759QFMJc) The Chairman quickly gets to his feet and the fight begins once again! The Chairman quickly lands a right hand then a left and then another right! The punches just keep coming and his fists look like blurs as Duke is being hit by these powerful punches! Then as another right punch comes down range, Duke quickly parries to the right while grabbing onto the chairman’s arm and Duke quickly judo flips the chairman onto his back! His body quickly lands with a loud impact as it knocks the wind out of his lungs. Duke quickly drops his body down and places his left leg over the chairman’s face. He then thrusts his hips up and with his overpowering strength, the chairman’s arm quickly snaps creating a loud snapping sound!-“AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!”- Duke quickly rolls on his back and up to his feet as the chairman yells out in agony. He slowly returns back to his feet as well as Duke says to him-“Are you finished yet? Or do I have to break the other arm too?”- The Chairman now is livid and a bright purple aura erupts around his body. With his free arm he quickly lands a powerful punch to the gut of Duke’s body and it quickly lifts him up into the air. The Chairman then thrusts his right leg at Duke’s body and it sends Duke flying into the wall with a loud BOOM! Sound. Duke lands on his knees and he says to himself-“I guess he wasn’t finished.”- The Chairman quickly walks over to Duke and hits him with a powerful right cross and it staggers Duke a few feet back. As this happens, Dominic slowly returns to his senses and seeing an another opening he draws an arrow. This arrow having another specific arrowhead known as the Acid Arrowhead. Dominic quickly fires this arrow before falling onto his back again and the arrow quickly zips through the air towards the chairman. The Chairman quickly moves his body to the right watching as the arrow flies right passed him. He then yells out to Dominic-“You think something like that is gunna finish me!? You have another thing coming!”- Little did he know is that the arrow was really intended for Duke. The Super Soldier has his right arm outstretched and in his hand is the center of the arrow with the arrowhead still intact. Duke quickly leaps into the air and while landing on the chairman’s back he thrusts the arrow into the man’s back!-“I do think the arrow is enough to take you out…”- The Chairman uses his strength to push Duke off as the two of them once again stand in front of each other. The Chairman yells out-“You pitiful weaklings! I’ll have your head!”-The chairman then tries to take a step forward but his body cannot seem to move. The acid had already traveled through his body and his skin begins to melt from the bright green acid that is now inside of his body. Within seconds the chairman’s body is reduced to goop as a puddle of green appears in front of them. Duke walks over to Dominic and lifts him up over his shoulder and the two of them would walk back outside to the street. The Tip of The Spear sees them and activates its tractor beam to lift them up into the ship. When they arrive on the ship itself, it begins to fly past the church and through Kasaihana. Commander Colt is there to greet them and he asks-“We all breathing?”-Duke nods-“Yes Sir. What now?”- Colt slowly turns around to face out of his observation deck and he says to Duke-“Now…we let the world know we are no longer going to let these Yakuza…Superheroes…and neutral criminals run this City…It is time for the KPD and Goliath to reclaim the order of the city.”- Duke nods once again as the EMT’s come and take Dominic to medical. Duke then walks over next to Colt and asked-“Where too next, Sir?”- Colt takes a deep breath in and then out and says-“ Osoremaru seems to be making some noise…Maybe it is time for them to greet us.”-The two stare off at Kasaihana as they have just made their next target in the hunt to Cleanse Kasaihana.- Category:Ark 13